The Carver
Hash'bor'kanibal, better known as The Carver, is a powerful Dekn Lord and Emperor. He was the first Dekn and mortal being brought into existence, and acts as De'ebo's personal avatar. He appears as the main antagonist and supporting character in ''The Knight Shift'', and the Arknthology as a whole. Hitory Background Origins & Early Years The Dekn were the first beings created by The Hethe, and Hash'bor'kanibal was the first of them. The prime Hethe, De'ebo, crafted Hash'bor'kanibal specifically to be his vessel and "active player" among mortal beings, and granted him a portion of his powers. Upon his creation, however, Hash'bor learned morality and the difference between right and wrong; he recognized that the Hethe were evil, and that the universe could not truly thrive and evolve while they continued to control and manipulate it. Hash'bor decided to subvert the control of his creators: he began formulating a plan to create a new universe where they held no power. In order to keep the Hethe distracted, he allowed all the members of the pantheon to use him as a vessel. He also ensured that the War between the Arkn and Dekn would continue, lending his aid to whichever side happened to be losing. Hash'bor'kanibal initially lived with the Dekn in the First Tree. The Arkn saw the Dekn and wanted the Tree they lived in. When the Arkn made their first attack on the Tree, Hash'bor'kanibal joined them in secret; the Arkn were victorious, and claimed the Tree. Hash'bor'kanibal got behind behind enemy lines in the midst of the battle, and was revered among the Dekn for doing so. Using Hash'bor's knowledge, the Dekn fought back against the Arkn and reclaimed the Tree. The Arkn were displeased, and took up weapons; this time, they set fire to the Tree, nearly destroying it and leaving the Dekn homeless. Hash'bor may have once again aided the Arkn during this attack, helping to tip the scale in their favor. Among The Arkn Hash'bor'kanibal eventually rose up as Emperor of the Dekn. However, he continued using his shapeshifting powers to hide among the Arkn. In the guise of a beautiful Arkn warrior, Hash'bor worked his way up the ranks to become the Arkn Lord of Power and Truths. He secretly created the Prophecy of the Arknza, which he left to be "discovered" by Raziel. With the help of Malek, Carver archived the Scrolls, then set about creating the players to fulfill the prophecy – with the intention of raising one of them up to be powerful enough to defeat him. Hash'bor began a relationship with the renowned Arkn warrior, Abaddon. Abaddon had been chosen to carry on his legacy through offspring; together, they created a son: Raphael, the first Arkn to result from procreation. A short time later, they produced a second son (and little brother for Raphael), Asmodeus. Hash'bor was far from finished, however: he was knighted, becoming the favorite warrior (and lover) of the First Arkn King, Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral. The King apparently became aware of Hash'bor's true nature in time; however, he continued the affair, as he recognized the power and control it granted him. The Seduction of Kry'atha Hash'bor'kanibal discovered that Kry'atha, Xeth'i'stral's own partner, was unhappy in their union (due in part to a failed attempt at producing a child). He began seducing her, and the two entered into an affair. While this was going on, Hash'bor passed some of his own Hethian power onto Kry'atha (who, in turn, unwittingly passed it onto another lover, Josephine). The union between Hash'bor and Kry'atha produced an offpring: Eris Storn, the first Arkn/Dekn hybrid. Hash'bor hid this child from Kry'atha, claiming that the procreation had failed. Distressed about the loss, Kry'atha left her sisters and submitted to Hash'bor, trying two more times; these attempts lead to the creation of Xerex and Barith. Soon after Barith was formed, Kry'atha discovered Hash'bor's true identity as Emperor of the Dekn. However, she decided to keep this information to herself for the time being. The Infernous Eventually, Gilgamesh became the first Arkn to attach to a Human, becoming the Guardian of the Lord of Mesopotamia; in time, he became seen as a deity in the eyes of humanity. However, despite the power he wielded, Gilgamesh was becoming increasingly paranoid; he feared losing his power and influence, and decided that the war against the Dekn must continue at any cost. He began using Hash'bor as his personal spy and assassin, keeping tabs on his subjects and carrying out covert attacks on Arkn cities (which Gil blamed on a fearful, skeletal Dekn warlord called "The Carver") . Through his spying, Hash'bor learned that Raziel had broken his vow of celibacy and produced three children. Additionally, Raziel's daughter, Josephine, had created a child with Kry'atha. Enraged, Gilgamesh brought his accusations before the Council of Paradisium. When they refused to believe him or take action, Hash'bor'kanibal used his Dekn mental powers to manipulate the Council into convicting Raziel and sentencing his family to death, When Hash'bor went to arrest Josephine, he found that she was already dead; however, he discovered her infant daughter, Ambriel (an ArknAngel, who had inherited the Hethian power he'd passed onto Kry'atha). Hash'bor spared her life (after letting Gilgamesh name her), and gave her to Raziel, who left her in the care of a noble magi family. He then helped Gilgamesh orchestrate an Inquisition against the Magi and the Magick College. When the Magi family that had taken in Ambriel was killed in the purge, Hash'bor ensured that Ambriel was placed safely in the care of the Choir. To cement "The Carver" as the greatest enemy of the Arkn, Hash'bor and Gilgamesh concocted a plan. They staged a battle in humanity's realm, under the guise of Hash'bor being envious of Gilgamesh's deification and wanting to "reason with" him. Carver took Gilgamesh's sickle blade, Imulsyr, as his own weapon. In the midst of the battle, Gilgamesh spoke a word in the Hethian tongue, generating a massive shock wave that destroyed the Seraphim (save for Phobos). In the wake of this destruction, Hash'bor subdued and beheaded Gilgamesh, reverting to his true form and revealing himself to be the Dekn Emperor before the horrified Arkn Council. He carved Gilgamesh's skull into a set of knuckle dusters, one of which was attached to Imulsyr (which he named the "Killer of Kings"). Gilgamesh's legend did not end there, however. Promptly after leaving the Arkn, Hash'bor – now known as "The Carver" – brought the bones of Gilgamesh to a place of pure darkness and began to construct The Infernous. According to legend, Gilgamesh's fear and agony began to form inself into a source of pure power, which The Carver used to fuel the molding of the Infernous, trapping Gilgamesh forever in this state of agony; Gilgamesh became known to the Dekn as "The Heart of the Infernous". (In reality, however, Gilgamesh rested comfortably in his own cell, and was able to come and go as he pleased in the realm.) Once the prison was complete, Carver allowed Gilgamesh to transfer part of his living legacy into a child before he before he sealed him away; this child, their offspring, was deposited by Carver on the steps of the palace in Elysia, to be raised by Lazarus Del'Phar as a new Arkn king. More Offspring and Betrayals Following his reveal and departure from the Arkn, The Carver nevertheless went on to produce many more offspring with various Arkn. Despite learning of Hash'bor's deception, Kry'atha still loved him; this love (though possibly born through manipulation) led her to forgive him and denounce her ways as an Arkn. This pseudo-defection turned the former Arkn Priestess Kry'atha into Kry'toha: the Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. Unknown to Kry'toha at the time of her rule's beginning, one last child would be spawned by her: the only pure child of the Dekn, and the Prince of The Infernous, holding rights to Emperor-ship should its father ever fall. The Carver may have been involved with the Watchers fornicating with humans, due to the fact he has a Nephilim child. However, it is unknown how his child came to be, and this is debatable. What is known is that The Carver informed the Arkn Cabinet of the Watchers' actions, resulting in both sides hunting down and slaughtering the Nephilim and the Watchers. Only a few of the children (who were sealed away in secret by Raziel) and Watchers survived. One of the surviving Watchers was Asmodeus (the son of Abaddon and brother to Raphael), who became one of The Carver's right-hands. At an unknown time during the reign of the King Uriel, the son of Gilgamesh, The Carver produced a child with the First Arkn in existence, Gynesis. Their son, Az'uh'ra'el (or Azrael), was one of the original Arknangels, and went on to become a powerful Arkn Knight, having power on par with the Arkn Lords. Several days after the creation of Azrael, Hash'bor and Abaddon came together once again (with Hash'bor bearing yet another disguise) and produced another child. This time, their union produced a son, whom Abaddon named Raguel; this child was to take its place among the Arknangels in case its siblings failed to fulfill their destiny. After The Carver and Kry'toha ruled together for some time, she left his side and went off in secret, only to be seduced once again by him. This time, however, The Carver pretended to be a lowly Dekn counterpart. The two produced their final child: a newly spawned-from-the-cluxious daughter named Jezzebellus, who was soon after dubbed the Princess of the Infernous. Kry'atha did not agree with her child's new rule, and confronted the Carver, only to learn that he had gotten Asmodeus to spread lies to Jezzebellus about her. In the end, Kry'atha was thrown into a deep pit of the Infernous by The Carver, on the request of his manipulated daughter. Tormenting Ellpagg (The Knight Shift) Eons after The Carver revealed his true form and betrayed the Arkn, the damnation of King Gilgamesh, the Arkn Cabinet gathered together and proposed an idea to kill The Carver within his own realm. Their initial choice was King Uriel, the son of Gilgamesh. To their surprise, Uriel declined, claiming he wouldn't kill a fellow Arkn, no matter how corrupt. The Arkn Cabinet moved on to their next choice: Uriel's son, the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles, Ellpagg. As The Knight Shift begins, Ellpagg willingly entered the Infernous, believing he was on a mission to convince The Carver to rejoin the Arkn. His memories as an Arkn were stripped, and he was left vulnerable to whatever torment that the Infernous and The Carver had waiting for him. Ellapgg was given a camera, which gave a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Ellpagg's eternities. During this time, Carver occasionally appeared to frighten Ellpagg, taking the form of a red-skinned monster. Soon enough (eight eternities after his imprisonment began), the Carver revealed himself and began his personal torments of Ellpagg. This continued until the Fragmented Hethe, Malek, seemingly intervened and rescued Ellpagg. Stalking Cedric (No More Truths) In between torturing Ellpagg,The Carver took breaks to meddling with Cedric Kharon (the son of the Hethe). He first visited him while he was helping a factory crew harvest Tears in The Beyond. Carver initially disguised himself as a cockroach, before finally revealing himself to Cedric (after he realized ordinary insects couldn't survive in The Beyond). After threatening Cedric, The Carver tore off his arm and temporarily swapped it with Ellpagg's severed arm (which Redgrave cut off during his torment), allowing Ellpagg to receive a double dose of Hethian blood. Later, as Cedric and his crew were traveling through a forest, The Carver sent a monster called a God’tera’angun'' to attack them. However, they were saved by Az'uh'ra'el, who beheaded the creature. The Arknangel invited them back to his castle, where he gave Cedric a mission to retrieve the Paradox Players. He journeyed to the Drain, hoping to gain entrance to the Infernous to rescue Ellpagg. Malek appeared and agreed to rescue Ellpagg (as seen in ''The Knight Shift). He delivered The Knight to the party, seemingly solving the problem. However, after several days of travelling, Malek suddenly turned his gun on "Ellpagg"; The Knight revealed himself to be The Carver in disguise, transforming into his true skeletal form. He attacked the party, who barely managed to escape (at the cost of Cedric's cricket companion, Scabs). A Human Vessel (''Michael's Camera'') ) threatens Michael Knight.]] Shortly after this, The Carver departed to find the escaped Ellpagg (who had been rescued by Malek for real). He entered .Reality by taking over the body of a man named Luke Anton; this gave him a chance to find Ellpagg at his strongest, by locating Michael Knight, Ellpagg's guarded human. The Carver threatened Michael Knight with a handgun, ordering him to give him the location of Ellpagg. He drew Ellpagg out of Michael, and the two faced off before sitting down to have a chat over tea. The Carver informed Ellpagg that the Hethe require his assistance. However, this was revealed to be a trick, and Ellpagg was captured and returned to the Infernous. Later, before the events of May 15th Catastrophe, Michael tore into .Reality and met up with The Carver. The Carver informed Michael that The Hethe were coming for him, and threatened him. Much to The Carver's surprise, however, Michael is revealed to be possessed by a "Fallen Hethe" named Edgar Kharon. "Edgar" shoots The Carver in the head, killing him. Prisoner of the Infernous'' (The Knight Shift: Act II)'' The Carver returned to the Infernous, now a prisoner of the cage he once built. He found himself in the company of Ellpagg, and the two talked and planned to find a way to escape the Infernous together. However, because Carver was now a prisoner, the Infernous started to meld to what he feared most. Ellpagg and Carver were separated long enough for The Carver to experience his own personal hell, culminating in a corrupted, red-eyed Ellpagg coming to full power and torturing him. While beaten, The Carver still managed to defeat the illusion. Upon returning from this hell, The Carver began attacking Ellpagg, and the two had a violent confrontation, during which they mentioned the other ArknAngels (and how The Carver is one of them, through being bound to the body of Luke). Carver beat his opponent to the point of near death and skinned his arm, before suddenly being overpowered by a mocking, jeering Ellpagg. Ellpagg briefly departed to contemplate his situation. Upon returning, he found The Carver bleeding from the wounds he sustained in their fight; Carver explained that his human vessel, Luke, was slowly taking over in the Infernous, making him mortal -- and that he would soon die. Ellpagg departed to seek the help of the Hethe in the Infinity Hallway. The Carver's fate was left unknown afterwards; however, it appears that he dies offscreen, and his power passed into Ellpagg, transforming him into a being that was neither Arkn nor Dekn. After this, Ellpagg found the Infernous empty, signifying that The Carver was no longer present. The Coming War (The Knight Shift: End Times) Several weeks after Ellpagg escaped from the Infernous, The Carver intercepted him as he attempted to return to Michael's house to confront Persophelus Crow (Michael's new Guardian). By repressing his memories, The Carver managed to manipulate the former Arkn prince into entering the Infernous again, via the entrance in Michael's garage. Carver initially pretended that he and Ellpagg are ordinary human friends on their way to a costume party (much like the first time Ellpagg entered the realm); he gave Ellpagg a rubber mask version of his knight helmet, donning a paper mask of Alex Winter's face for himself. After taking a moment to silent the loud souls beyond the garage door, Carver punched Ellpagg in the face; this awakened the real Ellpagg, and the two fought, with Ellpagg getting a dizzying beatdown that left him bleeding. The Carver claimed that Ellpagg never truly escaped the Infernous; that he'd been there the entire time, and that (among other things) he'd forced him to cut his hair as a sign of the "upcoming war". After Carver subjected Ellpagg to various forms of torment and trickery, Ellpagg finally lost patience after The Carver mockee Uriel. Ellpagg beat Carver down and knocked him out on the floor, only for the real Carver to enter the garage through the door, revealing that Ellpagg had actually been interacting with a shade made from an orange. After more trickery and taunting, Carver admitted that everything he'd told Ellpagg had been a complete lie, and that he can't trust anything he said. However, he couldn't resist tricking Ellpagg one last time, convincing him that he needed to climb into a garbage bin to exit the Garage. A New Vessel (Michael's Camera, S3) The Carver met up with Michael Knight again, after Michael was gutted by The Hooks Killer. Michael immediately assumed that The Carver was trapped in the Infernous like himself, and the two struck up a deal to escape Infernous: Carver would get Michael out, and they would assassinate Cecil Xeneth, as long as The Carver became Michael's guardian. However, The Carver then seemingly betrayed Michael, departing on his own and leaving Michael in the Infernous. Eventually, Michael was broken out of The Infernous thanks to the intervention of "Edgar" (now revealed to be the ArknAngel Azrael Michaelis Winter). After escaping, Michael was taken over by The Carver; Carver uses his vessel to send a message to the Arknangels, warning them of the oncoming war. In the midst of this, Carver informed Michael that he was not, in fact, an Arknangel. Ellpagg discovers that The Carver had manipulated others into thinking Michael was an Arknangel. In reality, Michael was The Carver's Nephilim son the entire time, bred to be his vessel; The Carver had managed to finally use him as such, due to Michael's agreement on the deal. Ellpagg allowed himself to be possessed by a shard of Malek, and went forth to battle The Carver. However, The Carver manages to escape when he arrives. The Threat (Michael's Camera, S3) After Michaelis was sent to The Infernous (due to his death at the hands of Samael Crow), his time there was interrupted by The Carver himself. Carver proceeded to play Russian roulette with him; after all the shots were revealed to be empty, Carver used Imulsyr to gouge Michaelis' eye out, and told him that he intended on going after every being in existence and destroying them all. Michaelis informed Carver that he and the other Arkangels would stop him, only for Carver to respond with progressive torment, severely wounding his arm and other body parts. The Carver then cast Michaelis out of the Infernous, so that he could inform the other Arkangels that Carver was coming, and that no one was truly ready for him. The next time Michaelis was left in the Infernous (after expending all his power rescuing Tobias Kestler), he once again encountered The Carver while examining The First Tree. He attempted to fight him, but proceeded to undergo persistent torment by him. The Carver grew infuriated with Michaelis for not realizing what he truly was based on his power; he revealed that he was, in fact, the Hethe known as De'ebo, and branded Michaelis with a brand that would burn whenever one of the Hethe came near. Before leaving again, Carver warned Michaelis that the next time he saw him, he wouldn't be in his current form. Paranoid, Michaelis shot Michael Knight in the face, mistakenly believing him to be The Carver in disguise. Upon realizing what he'd done, he broke down, and The Carver left. Machinations (Solar's Crimson, ''S1) While Azrael was trapped in the Infernous (having become stuck there, due to a combination of his own guilt and PTSD), The Carver appeared and tormented him with various strange antics. The Carver informed Azrael that the Infernous was no longer under his control, and hadn't been for some time; he explained that he handed over control of The Infernous to Uriel, who made a deal with him after he betrayed the Arkn. After an especially unpleasant encounter with Ellpagg (during which Ellpagg beheaded Azrael's teddy bear for trying to tell him about Uriel's betrayal), Azrael learned from Del'Phar that Ellpagg took a piece of The Carver with him when he left The Infernous; this aspect of The Carver had been gradually warping Ellpagg's mind, molding him into a spiritual successor of The Carver. Del'phar faced off with Ellpagg twice in Azrael's place, leaving him badly wounded, Azrael teleports away and eventually found himself back in the Infernous. He quickly becomes as hopelessly lost, becoming increasingly frightened and panicked. During this time, he repeatedly runs into The Carver, who tormented and confuses him with his goofy antics. Azrael finally found himself in the Garage, where he denounced The Carver and his Arknza self before angrily removing his signature waistcoat and departing, swearing off any further association with the supernatural (and leaving Michael's camera behind in the Infernous). Some time after this, Ellpagg appeared in the Garage; it's revealed that The Carver had not only been warping Ellpagg's mind, but had the power to take control of him whenever he wanted (either by possessing him, or puppeting his body directly). Immediately after this, Gilgamesh's soul was released from its cell and took over the body of Ellpagg. Gilgamesh and The Carver greeted one another warmly (and with a punch), and The Carver revealed to the Cloud9 audience that Gil was still his partner, and that the two of them had never hated each other. Fate The Battle of the Arknza (Universe A) As the End Times began, The Carver arrived at the Paradisium to face the six ArknAngels. He was accompanied by his army, the damned prisoners of the Infernous. Included among them was Ellpagg, possessed and controlled by the spirit of Gilgamesh. While Ambriel weaponized the Paradisium, Carver's army attacked and Raguel was slain, but not before wounding Carver. Azrael and Raziel attempted to converge on Carver, but were cut off by Ellpagg, who killed Raziel when he attempted to reason with him. Raziel's spirit was absorbed by Ellpagg, giving him the strength to break free of Gilgamesh and separated from him. While Ellpagg and Azrael were fighting Gilgamesh, The Carver fights Uriel and Raphael, who are defending Ambriel as she weaponizes the city. Gilgamesh was slain, and Azrael was mortally wounded in the process; Azrael told Ellpagg that he was at peace and wanted to die a hero, and offered up his power to him. Ellpagg accepted and killed Azrael, absorbing his Hethian-blooded power. Uriel and Raphael managed to hold off Carver surprisingly well, until Clubs showed up with his own impressively large skeletal army. Clubs fought off the two as The Carver exited, going after Ambriel. Raphael attacked Clubs and fought him; as he prepared to deal the fatal blow, Carver re-appeared and stabbed Raphael in the back at the last minute, seemingly killing him. Uriel showed up (having escaped Clubs's army), and he and Carver battled. Uriel fought Carver to the last breath, but The Carver ultimately defeated him. Before he died, Uriel used the last of his power to seal the gates of the city, protecting Ambriel as she finished weaponizing it. Ambriel sacrificed herself in the city's core, awakening it with her own Hethian blood, and battled The Carver and both armies. Carver and Clubs retreated as their armies were attacked, but were chased by Ellpagg. As Ellpagg caught up, Carver turned on Clubs and killed him, absorbing him fully into his own power. .|left]] A fully-powered Ellpagg and the now fully-powered Carver battle, while Ambriel and the city destroyed the army behind them. As the army was defeated, Ambriel's essence died, having exhausted all of its power. The Paradisium's rings crashed down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave. As the ocean rose, Ellpagg and Carver took their fight air-born unto the tallest mountain in the Aethierium. As they battled and the last ring of the Paradisium fell, Carver used a hidden Hethian power to summon forth a massive dragon-like beast. The beast fought Ellpagg and nearly killed him, until a massive, serpent-like creature (one of the guardians of the Paradisium) rose out of the sea; it fought the dragon beast as another Guardian, a Stag, showed up and healed Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver went to attack the Stag, but was interrupted when another guardian showed up: Gilgamesh's personal summons, a golden winged lion. It attacked Carver and fused with Ellpagg, as the other Guardians followed suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg struck down Carver with a stab through his chest, but succumbed to the massive power outburst and died. Malek, Cedric and The Jester showed up as The Carver was mortally wounded. As Carver appeared to die, the sky split open and De'ebo appeared. Impressed by the fight, but annoyed by The Carver's death, De'ebo reviveed Carver at full power and commanded him to kill the trio, promising him that he would be granted the true power of the Hethe. De'ebo possessed Carver and fought the three. During this fight, Malek was able to connect with Carver's consciousness, and the plan was explained. Malek understood, and dropped his weapon. As he did this, De'ebo-Carver stabbed him in the chest, causing him to become pure energy which was absorbed into his weapon. Cedric and Jester tag teamed De'ebo and fought him off, but the fight was cut short when De'ebo stopped it, splitting from Carver. De'ebo congratulated them on actually being able to fight him, and in return, asked Cedric if he wanted to join him. Cedric agreed, under the condition that Ellpagg was revived, which he was. As De'ebo granted Hethian status to Carver, Redgrave showed up and summoned the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, channel this new influx into .Mainframe, powering up the Hethian Scrolls (much to De'ebo's dismay). As he did this, he exhausted all of his remaining power, and was consumed by the flow, destroying himself as .Mainframe was powered and unleashed. While this happened, Carver's former weapon was revealed to have been an Arkn Trap, with Malek possessing it to fake his own destruction. Malek emerged and merged with the .Mainframe core (and the Scrolls), unleashing his raw Hethian power of creation, which exploded into a new universe outside of their own. De'ebo attempted to destroy the new universe, but failed, as he wasn't the creator of the new universe: Carver was. With The Carver's existence obliterated, the newly created universe was left godless and untouchable by the Hethe. This was revealed to have been The Carver's plan all along: to arrange for De'ebo to grant him the power to create a new universe where the Hethe didn't control everything, and life could thrive. The Battle of the Arknza (Universe E) Unbeknownst to Carver, due to the machinations of Azrael (prior to the End Times), a second new universe was created. In this reality, Azrael appeared long before The Carver's threat of War was an issue, and trained alongside the Arknza. He helped them to befriend one another and master their powers, avoiding the pitfalls of their counterparts in Universe A. Aided by Malek and their newly strengthened friendships, the seven Arknangels – including a far more stable, uncorrupted version of Ellpagg (whose place in the Infernous was taken by Azrael) – fought back against the Carver as a united force and overpowered him, destroying him completely. With his puppet dead, De'ebo cut ties to the universe and departed, along with the rest of the Hethe. This deprived the Arknza of their Hethian blood (and power) and granted them mortality, allowing them to live normal Arkn lives. Quotes Personality and Appearance The Carver's personality appears to change accordingly, with his mood varying based on the vessel he's using (as well as who he's dealing with). In Cedric's logs, Cedric describes The Carver as a malicious, but stalking entity who appears in a purely unsettling manner: staying away from the action, choosing to watch from the sidelines and smile, only rarely jumping in to attack directly. Luke's personality, for example, more fun and outgoing (so as appear as less of a threat to Michael). By contrast, during Knight's encounter, The Carver is a much more flamboyant creature, and takes on the form of a former friend, Ed. Laughing, joking, and using quips, Knight has a totally different experience with The Carver (to the point of the Carver even being friendly towards him). Once The Carver's true nature is revealed, however, he becomes more malicious (though he never drops his goofy, playful edge). Due to his nature, the Carver can appear in an infinite variety of forms, depending on who sees him and what he wishes them to behold (or, in some cases, what they're capable of comprehending). To Cedric Kharon, Carver appears as a tall, red, skeletal creature bearing many scars in the shape of animals on its bony body; when he utilizes one of the various animal's traits (the default being a bull's horns and a snake's tongue), the scars will bleed, yet cause no visible harm to The Carver. During Ellpagg's torments, Carver appears mainly as his human "friend", Ed; however, he changes this up and shows himself as a multi-armed, red-skinned demonic creature during one of Knight's sanity attacks. Michael Knight sees The Carver as Luke Anton; however, the two have never met (nor are they from the same timeline), so there is no recognition factor (though Michael was revealed to be The Carver's Nephilim son). Powers and Abilities As the avatar of De'ebo, The Carver's power seems to be unmatched by almost any mortal being (such that even before he revealed his identity, a few Arkn and other beings, including Malek and Cedric, strongly suspected his Hethian roots). His Hethian power is equal in strength to Raziel's (possibly even greater); however, while Raziel used his power to craft realms, the Carver transferred his into the ArknAngels, giving each their own measure of Hethian power. The Carver possesses all of the usual mental powers of a Dekn (telepathy, telekinesis, etc). He is one of only two beings capable of absolute possession (the other being Malek). In addition to this, he seems to be able to use magick, an ability normally reserved for the Arkn. Notably, he's one of the only known beings who can use Shading, a form of Chaos Magick that allows for self-duplication. He is seemingly able to make a shade from anything, including inanimate objects. He is also a master of torture, and has the rare ability to inflict immense physical pain and suffering in others with a mere finger snap. One of The Carver's most remarkable abilities is his shapeshifting. He is seemingly able to take on any form or disguise; however, he normally uses this power to induce fear in others. He has the uncanny ability to appear as whatever causes the torment, pain and suffering in his victims – generally disturbing things, beings which cause intimidation, or personal psychological fears (including the unknown and even the impossible). Combining this with his torture skills and abilities, The Carver can drive nearly any being to insanity, dragging out their every personal fear and horror and playing upon them. Trivia * While The Carver appears to be loosely based on the Biblical figure of Lucifer, Ellpagg's story more closely resembles the story of that figure. * According to DeathlyLogic, while The Carver takes great delight in tormenting, controlling, and manipulating Ellpagg, he did indeed care about him, and hated having to corrupt him. * The Carver's greatest fear is that Ellpagg will become something more cruel and monstrous than himself, and will become powerful beyond his control. (Hence is comment about his torment being a vision of "a broken chain".) Gallery CarverinbeyondKSscreen.png|The The Carver as he appears in The Beyond in The Knight Shift. The Carver.jpg|The Carver's monstrous Infernous form (The Knight Shift). HashBorKanibal.png|Imprisoned Carver converses with Ellpagg. ImTheCarver.png|The Carver as he appears in the Michael's Camera video i died. CarverAttackAzrael.png|The Carver carves Michaelis's eye out. Category:Universe A Category:Characters Category:Dekn Category:The Caste of Titans Category:Joys Category:Feared Ones Category:Negatives Category:Tears Category:Warminds Category:Arkn Category:Rulers Category:Antagonists Category:Arknthology Category:The War Chronicles Category:The Hybrid Anthology Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dekn (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Warriors Category:Hethe (Universe A) Category:Males